I Thought I'd Always Be There
by Jodie Clarice
Summary: Jenny's death from her point of view


Jenny ran as fast and as hard as she had ever run in her whole entire life. When she turned around, she could not see Angel and she could not hear him, but she knew he was somewhere near by. She kept running.

Then suddenly he was there in front of her. He put his hands around her throat and smiled cruelly. With a quick twist he snapped her neck.

"I never get tired of that," he said.

Somehow, Jenny heard the words. She opened her eyes and saw Angel holding her limp body. She was confused for a minute, but then she realized what was going on: she was dead. Angel had killed her.

Angel lifted her body and carried it away. She followed him. He hid her in a dark alley and went to a store, where he bought a bottle of wine and a bunch of roses. What was he doing?

Then he retrieved her body from the alley where he had left it. He walked away, being sure to keep out of sight. Where was he going, she wondered. Then the surroundings began to look familiar. He was taking her to Giles' house. But why?

He took one rose from his bunch and put it on the door, then went inside. He went upstairs and placed her body on Giles' bed. Jenny followed Angel back downstairs. He put a rose an each step on his way down. He placed the bottle of wine on the table. He then took a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket, and began writing a note. Jenny stood behind him and read over his shoulder. _Upstairs,_ he wrote. He placed the note by the bottle of wine and left, that cruel smile on his face once more.

As she watched him leave, Jenny felt in her heart a hatred stronger than she had ever felt before. She hated him for everything he had done, for hurting Buffy, for killing her, but most of all, she hated him for the way he planned for her body to be found. He had placed her body in Giles' house, the worst place he could possibly have put it. He was going to hurt Giles as well. Jenny felt the tears come to her eyes as she thought of his reaction when he found her dead. "I hate you, Angel," she whispered. "I hate you."

* * *

Later that night, Jenny was standing in Giles' room, looking out the window, watching for him. It seemed like hour s had gone by, but when she looked at the clock, it had been little more than one hour. Then she saw his car pull up to the house. He got out and walked toward the door.

"No," Jenny whispered. "no, don't come in. just leave. You don't want to be here."

* * *

Giles got out of his car and walked toward the house. He thought he saw a bit of red on the door, and as he got closer he saw that it was a rose. he smiled, thinking of Jenny. He opened the door and went in, calling her name. There was no answer.

"Jenny?" he called again. No answer.

* * *

Jenny came downstairs when she heard the door open. She saw Giles, a smile on his face. That smile did it. She burst into tears.

She hated to think that as soon as he saw her, that smile would just disappear, leaving a look of grief as if the smile had never even been there.

"Jenny?" Giles called again.

"I'm here, Rupert," she answered, tears streaming down her face. But, of course, he couldn't hear her.

* * *

Giles saw the bottle of wine on the table and next to it, the note. He picked up the note and read it.

_Upstairs._

He smiled, took off his glasses and smoothed back his hair. Then he took the bottle of wine and started up the stairs.

"Jenny?" he called again.

* * *

Jenny tried desperately to make him hear her.

"Rupert, please, go. You don't want to be here. You don't want to see._ I_ don't want you to see," she sobbed. But it was useless. He could not hear her and he kept on walking up the stairs.

Then she followed him into the room, waiting for that horrible look of pain.

* * *

Giles walked into his room and saw Jenny lying on his bed, dead. In that moment, his heart sunk, all the joy leaving him in an instant. He was so shocked that no tears came. This was the very last thing he had expected. He never thought that he would lose her so soon.

Then those heart wrenching words which she had spoken to him earlier came back to him. _"I never thought any of this would happen," _she had said. _"I never knew I was going to fall in love with you."_

This was followed by many other memories. The time they went to the football game together, how happy he had been. The time when she had told him that she had underlined pages in the book he had lent her, and that she had spilled coffee on it. The time she had accidentally shot him with the crossbow when she was trying to kill the vampire that was attacking him.

He remembered that look that she reserved just for him. That look of love and admiration.

He wished that he never had been angry at her. If he had known this was going to happen, he would have spent every second of every day with her. But he had no idea it would end like this, and now it had happened, and there was no way to change history.

* * *

Jenny stood next to him, sobbing helplessly. She wanted to comfort him, to tell him that she was all right, that he had no need to be sad. But she knew that that was all a lie, that she wasn't all right, he did have reason to be sad, she was dead, gone forever, never to return. And she had no way of comforting him.

* * *

Giles just stood there, too shocked to move, a thousand thoughts going through his head. Never again would he look into his poor Jenny's eyes, see the kindness in them and the reflection of his own love for her. Never again would he hear her sweet voice, calling his name. Never again would he feel her hand, softly brushing his cheek. Never again would he hold her in his arms.

She was gone forever, just like that, her life extinguished like a candle under water. These thoughts threatened to overwhelm him. He was so tempted to lie down next to her and have his life end. But he knew that this was not possible. There were other people still in this world who needed him.

So he just stood there and looked at her. Then he walked over to the bed and kissed her gently on her cold cheek.

"I love you, Jenny," he whispered softly.

* * *

Jenny watched this, feeling more helpless than ever. There was nothing she could do. So she spoke to him in a quiet whisper, even though she knew that he could not hear her.

"I know you do," she said. "I know you do." And then she added, "I thought that I'd always be there for you. But I guess that even if I'm not there in person, I'll be there in spirit. And I just want you to know that I love you."

THE END


End file.
